Surgeons need a precise cutting tool that is able to reach deep into the interior of a body, such as a knee joint. This requires a tool that might need to be five inches (5″) in length or more. But the cutting tool must also be thin enough to fit into a very small incision, such as a quarter of an inch (¼″), and must also be flexible so that only the soft tissue, and not bone, is cut by the cutting tool. Before the cutting tool of the present disclosure, the tools of choice to make medical cuts were scalpels and rotary systems. But these systems are very aggressive and all take a long time to access the cutting area. Additionally, they require great delicacy and a deft touch in order not to not to damage the surrounding body elements.
Therefore, there is a need for a device, system, and/or method for cutting soft tissue deep within the interior of the body without cutting or causing damage to the bone or other surrounding body elements.